Shinobi Trainer Chronicles
by Dracoknight545
Summary: A Spin-off story series from "Shinobi Trainer" doing stories about the lives of Naruto's Parent and friends while Naruto is off on his journey in the World of Pokemon. This story will be updated after every two chapters of Shinobi Trainer. Rated M for safety


**Shinobi Trainer Chronicles**

"Dattebayo"- Normal Speak

"_Dattebayo"_- Flashback/ Pokemon Talk

'_Dattebayo'_- Thoughts/Flashback thought

'_**Dattebayo'**_- Mindscape Speak/Kyuubi Speak

'**Rasegan'** – Jutsu/Pokémon Attacks

**Time and Place** – Location change and Time

**Author's Note- Welcome to the first chapter of "Shinobi Trainer Chronicles"; This is a spin-off story for "Shinobi Trainer" it is about the side events that happen with Naruto's parent and Konoha while he is gone and training. **

**Couplings in the spin-off: MinaKushi, NejiTen, JirTsu, ShikaTema, KakashixKurenai, and IrukaxAnko and some hints at NaruHina**

**Anyway, time for the disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Extreme Speed vs. Hiraishin, Shinobi vs. Pokémon**

**In Limbo**

Minato & Kushina had received their memories from the chakra that the left inside of Naruto's seal. Suddenly Kushina went on the hunt for the former Third Hokage and jumped followed by beating the undead crap out of him as shouted at him as how Naruto was treated after they had died

"**YOU BASTARD, YOU TOLD US THAT NARUTO-KUN WAS FINE, BUT WE GOT THE TRUTH YOU DIRTY MONKEY" **shouted Kushina as she pummeled the ancient silverback into the inexistent ground of the Shinigami's stomach. Afterwards she and Minato walked around the empty wasteland void as the pass souls others that have died or made a sealing deal with the Shinigami.

"Minato-kun, you think we'll ever see our son again?" asked Kushina as she looked at her husband

"I'm not sure, hime (Princess); Hopefully Arceus or Naruto will find a way other than using the resurrection jutsu" Minato replied as he sensed something nearby and turned around.

The couple turned around and saw a body is mostly black, with two almond shaped eye-like markings and a yellow horizontal zigzag line on its torso, which looked like it can open and close like a mouth. It had a gray, cylinder-shaped head with another yellow band near the top and a single glaring eye with a yellow iris and a red pupil and on top its head was a yellow antenna-like object.

"What or who are you?" Minato asked the strange creature as he and Kushina got into a fighting stance. Out of nowhere the Shinigami itself appeared, "Yondaime Hokage, Lady Namikaze-Uzumaki; this is Dusknoir, the Gripper Pokémon sent here by Arceus to bring back to the land of the living" explained The Shinigami

Minato looked at the Pokémon as he held Kushina tight as he asked "So you were sent here to bring me and my wife to our son?"

Dusknoir nodded as he replied "Dusk"

"Minato-kun, we're going to see Naruto-kun again and we finally get to be a family liked we wanted to be" said Kushina as she looked at her husband as tears came down her eyes. Minato wiped away her tears and gave her an Eskimo kiss

The Shinigami couldn't handle it anymore of this "lovey-dubbly" mush… no that's not the word ah I got it, crap that's better; and then turned to Dusknoir and nodded signaling it's time. The Gripper Pokémon opened its mouth-like chest and sucked up Minato and Kushina's souls and then disappeared.

* * *

**The Pokémon Universe (Kanto Region)**

In the forest covered mountain range, the bodies of Minato Namikaze and Kushina lied on the ground frozen as Dusknoir appeared and shot out the souls from his chest and sent them to the frozen bodies.

"Thank you, Dusknoir; send our thanks to Arceus" Minato said as he and Kushina's souls returned to their correct bodies. With that aid, Dusknoir nodded his head and created a black hole and then left thorugh the hole.

Minato and Kushina woke up in their earthly bodies; "Aw It feels good to be alive, Dattebane" said Kushina as she stretched her body once more like she had been in an eternal sleep like Sleeping Beauty.

Luckily Arceus managed to resurrect their bodies with the clothes they wear on the night the fox attacked. Minato was wearing his traditional Jounin outfit along with his Hokage cloak with the Kanji for Yondaime on the back; as for Kushina, her outfit consisting of a high-collared, sleeveless green blouse under a long, loose-fitting white dress and lavender shinobi sandals.

"Kushina, I think its best that we find where we are first before we go find Naruto" Minato suggested as he dusted off his body. Before Kushina could replied, she spotted a nearby bush shaking and then a small beige cat with black-brown ears along with 6 whiskers, two on each side of its face and two on top and in-between them was a golden coin, also had semi curled tail with a chocolate brown tipped end like it's back feet; came running out of the brushes carrying a piece of meat in its mouth.

The wild cat leaped over Minato and Kushina and landed near a tree and quickly climbed up it and then began to eat the meat. Shortly after devouring the chuck of meat, it meowed 'Meowth" and soon lick his back left paw.

Minato and Kushina notice that the cat's paw was red and it had been injured, "Minato-kun, I think that cat is hurt. We should help" said Kushina as Minato nodded. Minato grabbed one of his special kunai and tossed to the tree where the cat was and disappeared in a flash spooking the cat as it attempted to flee but failed. As Minato grabbed the cat and brought it back to the ground, Kushina ripped some clothes from her sleeve and made a make-shift bandage and wrapped it around the cat's injured back foot.

They let the cat go on its way, also to see how it feels. At first the cat moved slowly to adjust its bandage foot and then it started to walk around at a normal pace and shortly it ran around Minato and Kushina before leaping onto the red-hair Kunoichi's shoulder and rubbed against her head and purred.

"Looks like I got a new friend; it was my pleasure to help you, Meowth-kun" Kushina said as she grabbed Meowth from her shoulder and held the cat in her arms.

"Meow" replied Meowth as he got comfortable in Kushina's arm

"Why you need it Meowth, Kushina-hime?" Minato asked curious about his wife's name for the cat

"I don't know, Minato-kun. I felt like it was Meowth's name or something like that, also I felt like I have been here before as well but I can't remember" Kushina replied as she tried to remember but couldn't as it was a dream that was forgotten or couldn't be found until she was interrupted by Minato as he suggested that they find out where they were before they can find Naruto.

Then they started to find the bottom of the forest-covered mountain to see where they were. They were somewhat to be half-way down, suddenly Meowth began to panic and went into Kushina's hair to hide. Both Minato and Kushina were confused by Meowth's action until they felt a powerful KI coming towards them.

Out of nowhere a powerful stream of fire came at them, luckily Minato and Kushina dodged by leaping up into the trees above. "Minato-kun, what was that?" Kushina asked

"I don't know, Hime. Though I sensed a lot of KI coming towards us" Minato explained until something got in his eye. It was large golden giant canine with black stripes and a huge beige mane and tail along with tuffs of fur around its hind legs, and it appeared to be sniffing around for something.

"Minato-kun, the animal looks like a lion-dog" Kushina commented as Minato nodded in agreement before saying "I'm starting to think that we might be in its territory. I'm going to try leading it away, while you and Meowth continued down the mountain"

"No Minato-kun, are you sure about this? I don't want to lose you again" commented Kushina as tears started to appear.

"Hime, I have my special kunais with me; they should be enough to hold him off. I promised when we find out where we are. I'll make it up to you by doing whatever you want" replied Minato as he wiped away his love's tears and then kissed her on her forehead.

"Okay, Minato-kun; just be careful" Kushina said and then gave him a full blown kiss on the lips and said "That's just a sneak preview of what I want later" causing the Yellow Flash to go red and left.

Minato leaped behind the Lion-dog as it turned around and faced The Yellow Flash and snarled showing its teeth off. "I know you're upset that my wife and I are in your territory, now let us pass and we'll be on our way" said Minato trying the peaceful way as he spread out his arm to show that he isn't hostile.

Unfortunately Kushina and Meowth slipped out of the tree and this got the lion-dog's attention and started towards them. Minato quickly reacted and threw one of his kunais at the ground in front of Kushina and Meowth, then disappeared in a flash of yellow. He reappeared in front of Kushina and grabbed her bridal style then disappeared to an area away from the lion-dog.

"It's a good thing I had a clone set-up another one here incased something went wrong" Minato said as he turned to his wife and asked "Kushina, are you okay?"

"Yea… "hissed Kushina in pain as she stepped onto the ground from Minato's arm and then suddenly winced in pain as she sat on the ground and rubbed her right foot as she said " I think I sprained my ankle when that branched broke causing me to fall out of the tree"

"Alright, I'll carry you until we can find some help or somewhere to rest" Minato said as Meowth ran off and then came back with a blue round fruit in its mouth and give it to Kushina.

"What is this thing, it looks like some kind of fruit" said Kushina as she looked over the fruit and turn at Meowth who was pretending to eat something.

"So you want me to eat it?" Kushina asked her new friend and Meowth nodded and then took a bite out of the fruit, and smiled before shouted "Yum this fruit is delicious Dattebane!?"

"Meowth, do you where you found this fruit?" Minato asked hoping maybe there's a farm nearby so that he can get Kushina some help. Meowth nodded and started to walk on the path it came when it had the fruit then stopped to wait for Minato to get Kushina on his back.

Once Minato had Kushina on his back, they followed Meowth until they reached a group of trees bunched together; the trees were decorated with different kinds of fruit of many sizes and colors. In the middle was an entrance to a huge hollow grotto and inside was a small nest made of out of leaves and twigs as Meowth lead Minato and Kushina inside.

"So is this where you live Meowth?" asked Kushina as Minato laid her on the nest.

"Meow" replied Meowth with a nod as it started to curl up and went to sleep.

"I think Meowth has the right idea, we should get some rest until tomorrow" said Minato as he lay down next to Kushina and covered her with his coat and then went to sleep.

The following morning, Minato woke up and went outside to stretched and head out to find help for Kushina until he was approached by Meowth as it rubbed its body against Minato's left leg.

"Nyaarth" cried Meowth as it stopped rubbing and looked at Minato

"Meowth, I need to go and find some help. I need you to stay with Kushina until I get back" Minato said

"Meowth" Meowth cried as he nodded and watched Minato leave in yellow flash, blinding the cat temporary.

* * *

**Meowth's POV (Pokémon will talk in Human like **_this_**")**

Meowth went back inside after recovering from the blindness from Minato's exit. He turned his attention to Kushina, who was still asleep and then said to himself _"Man this is my fault, if I hadn't snatched that Arcanine's lunch. They wouldn't be in this mess"_ then sighed before going back outside to get a drink and some water for Kushina.

Meowth headed to a small pond nearby to get drink of water, and when he arrived there. He saw a tall three-headed bird Pokémon known as Dodrio who the local residents of the nearby ranch called "San".

The middle head of San's body was the main head in control, while the other head of sadness and happiness were his suburbanites and currently two heads were drinking and the other was one watch and saw Meowth.

"_Hello Meowth, what a fine morning we're having"_ said San

"_Well I can sort agree to that, San"_ Meowth replied with a light-hearted chuckle and rubbed the back of his head

"_Meowth, what did you do this time?"_ San ask knowing that this Meowth had a history of being a troublemaker as the other two heads finished drinking and looked at Meowth.

Meowth sighed and then explained what happened earlier until he said_ "Yeah two of them, a man with spiky blonde hair and a woman with long red hair"_

"_A WOMAN WITH LONG, RED HAIR!?"_ shouted San **(Yes this is all the heads) **and then ran off into the forest.

"_What was their problem?"_ Meowth asked himself as he shrugged his shoulders and took a drink of water. After getting some water for himself, he cut down a large leaf from a nearby tree then brought it to the pond to fill the leaf with water.

After filling the leaf up, Meowth dragged the leaf back to his hollow grotto. Once there, Meowth felt a massive KI coming from the same direction where Minato left from. "I hope he didn't run into Arcanine" Meowth said to himself before bringing in the leaf filled of water inside.

* * *

**With San, the Dodrio, the middle head does most of the talking**

As for San, the wingless bird Pokémon was running through the forest as they had one thought on their minds _'She's back, our boss is back. We gotta inform the others'_ as the Dodrio ran to a dusty scrubland-like area until they reached a gigantic work and on top of the rock was a medium size canine with fox-like ears covered in yellow spiky fur asleep.

"_Rai, wake up we got big news"_ All of San's heads shouted

"_Aw, what is it San? I was taking a nap"_ Rai the Jolteon yawned as he stretched and scratched the back of his ear

"_Our boss has returned" _shouted San's heads of Sadness and Joy

"_Huh, repeating that San"_ said Rai a bit confuse

"_Our boss, Kushina is back"_ said San (The Middle Head) surprising the Jolteon causing him to fall to the ground

"_You mean she's back for real"_ said Rai as he recovered from the fall

"_I heard from a wild Meowth that he encountered a man with spiky blonde hair and a woman with long red hair after stealing that shiny-colored Arcanine's lunch"_ San explained

"_Wait that stupid cat stole food from that wild mean Arcanine!?" _Rai shouted

"_Yes he did, why?"_ San asked

"_Alright, San you go and protect Lady Kushina and I'll go tell the others"_ Rai ordered as he about to head off west

"_Ok, meet us near the pond in the forest once you get everyone" _said San before the two went off in different directions, San to the east and Rai to the west.

* * *

**Back with Minato**

Minato was leaping through the tree until he can find somewhere to get some help for his wife and find out where they were. Until a flash of golden-yellow tackled him to the ground, Minato recovered from the attack and saw it was the lion-dog from yesterday was the one who had attacked him.

"So I take it that you want to fight because of my special jutsu?" Minato asked as the lion-dog growled in reply and started to glow golden-yellow and disappeared then reappeared next to Minato tackling him(1).

Minato quickly dodged to the side for prevent getting hit on full impact, then he saw the canine's mane on top of its head turn silver and then charged at Minato(2). He quickly threw a three-pronged kunai to nearby tree and disappeared in a flash causing the Lion-dog to crashing into the trees and destroying them; it got up and shook it off.

The Lion-dog shot a stream of fire out of the mouth aimed at Minato (3), burning him until Minato disappeared was replaced with burning block of wood. As for the real Minato, he was up in a tree hiding and dusting off his cloak from the burn it got from the fire that the lion-dog shot out at him, _'I need to get away from him or I might have to fight him' _thought Minato as he looked around and saw that the lion-dog was sniffing the ground to find Minato's scent to continued the fight.

Minato sighed and thought _'It looks like I have to fight but I have to lead him to an area not so closed in like this forest, I think there is a clearing ahead where it would be easier for use to fight'_ before he stand on the ground and said "If you want a fight, then you got one but who have to get me first" getting the dog's attention as it started to charge at Minato as fire engulfed the animal making it look like a wheel that was on fire (4).

Minato started to leap from tree to tree as he tried to out run the large dog as Minato earlier laid some of his special kunai out in case he had to fight the large canine again and performed the Hiraishin then disappeared in a yellow flash blinding the large animal for a brief moment but quickly started to hunt down Minato.

After several minutes of chasing, Minato had lead to the animal to a large clearing and the two were on a face-off waiting for one of them to make the first move. Minato was the one on the offensive this time as he threw a couple of shurikens and regular kunai at the large animal. The canine's tail glowed silver and whacked the projectiles back at Minato (5); and then shot a blast of fire in the shape of kanji of Fire at Minato (6).

Minato quickly dodged them and then he performed several hand-signs and said **'Wind-style: Great Breakthrough'** as a blast for wind blew away the fire and hit the lion-dog. Minato quickly threw his three-pronged kunai into the air over the large dog as it started to charge at Minato with its jaw open ready to crunch(7).

As it was about to bite Minato with its powerful jaws, he disappears into yellow flash and slammed a **'Rasegan'** on the animal's back as it crashed into the ground. Minato landed in front of the fallen creature and started to leave until he turned around saw the large animal glowing golden-yellow and started to charge at Minato; then….

BAMM!?

Four vines wrapped around it, as the large canine tried to break out of it. Minato looked at where the vines came and to his surprise it was large green-blue reptile with a giant flower attached to its back, Minato spotted where the vines were coming from.

The large Canine turned to the reptile and was about to open his mouth until the reptile shook it's body sending out a light blue shower of spores on it and putting the lion-dog to sleep; Then the reptile laid the lion-dog on the ground.

The giant reptile walked up to Minato and sniffed him, startling the Yellow flash for a bit. Then his attention to pair of approaching footsteps as he turned around and saw it was Kushina riding on of top a tall wingless brown ostrich and she was accompanied by a yellow fox with fur like Minato's hairstyle, another fox that was blue and look like it was part fish, a third cream colored fox that had Ninetails and the last one was short brown creature that wear a skull on its head and carrying a bone in its hand.

"Minato-kun, you're okay?" Said Kushina as the bird carried Kushina to her husband as she jumped onto him and kissed him

"I told you that I would be okay, though I have to attempt he got a lot of talent in battling" Minato said as he looked over at the sleeping lion-dog

"Yes that Arcanine does" said a voice, Minato and Kushina turned to see an old man with grayish brown hair wearing a white lab coat over a red shirt and tan pants.

"Professor Oak?" said Kushina as Minato help her up.

"My it has been a long time, Kushina. I see that you have grown a lot in young woman" replied Oak

"Kushina-hime, you know him?" Minato asked

"Hai, Minato-kun; he's the one that gave Konoha there" Kushina answer confusing her husband

"I mean Venasaur, the one behind you and the same one that save you from the wild Arcanine" Kushina stated as the reptile known as Venasaur aka Konoha yawned "SAUR"

"Well thank you for helping me, Konoha" Minato said rubbing the side of Konoha's face as it smiled

"I think it's best that we continue our talk but at my place" Professor Oak as Kushina and Minato nodded and followed Professor Oak back to his laboratory.

* * *

**THE END **

**A.N.- Man this took like forever to do, well I hope you guys like how it turned out and now I'll do work on "Monster Tamers XD". Also for those who don't know, the winner of my latest poll was Kurotsuchi of Iwa**

**While I was working on this chapter, Nintendo and Gamefreak announced a new concept for Pokémon X and Y called Mega Evolutions.**

**Personally I'm a bit unsure about this, so I might not use it in this story along with "Shinobi Trainer" and my other Naruto/Pokémon stories that I have written up.**

**The only Pokémon that are able to use Mega Evolution are Mewtwo, Blaziken, Lucario, Ampharos, Mawile, Absol and Kangaskhan. They evolve via a held item called the Mega Stone**

**Currently there no origin of the MEGA STONE or MEGA EVOLUTION, so I might just make one up until a legit one is made. Most likely I might go with that the Uzumaki clan were the creators of the stone or a product of the Sage of Six Paths**

* * *

**List of Pokémon that I would like to see great a MEGA EVOLUTION**

**- Farfecth'd**

**- Slowbro**

**- Macargo**

**- Delibird**

**- Zangoose**

**- Seviper**

**- Arbok**

**- Fearow**

**- Gyarados**

**- Marowak**

**- Arcanine**

**- Eevolutions (Not all of them but a few like Umbreon, Flareon, Jolteon and Glaceon)**

* * *

**Pokémon Moves use in the chapter**

**1. Extreme Speed**

**2. Iron Head**

**3. Flamethrower**

**4. Flame Wheel**

**5. Iron Tail**

**6. Fire Blast**

**7. Crunch**

**8. Vine Whip**

**9. Sleep Powder**

* * *

**Kushina's Pokémon: Konoha (Venasaur), San (Dodrio), Rai (Jolteon), Vaporeon, Ninetails, and Marowak**

**So yeah that it I left some additional information about what use in the chapter like Pokémon attacks used and what were the Pokémon that were with Kushina at the end.**

**Also in the reviews tell me if I should use Mega Evolution in "Shinobi Trainer" and my other stories like "Monster Tamers XD" or "Rise of Rikudo Kemono Sennin" (I'm going to work on that one soon)**

**Until next time- Dracoknight545**


End file.
